I Will Always Love You
by sunshine-and-klainebows
Summary: Summary: 4x15 spoilers. After Kurt's dream, he is even more confused than before, so he calls for advice from a reliable source.


I Will Always Love You

Summary: 4x15 spoilers. After Kurt's dream, he is even more confused than before, so he calls for advice from a reliable source.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the song Come What May or Moulin Rouge.

* * *

_I will love you_

Kurt sat on his bed after everyone had departed to bed or in Adams case, home. He stared at the ceiling in confusion. He knew they shouldn't have watched _Moulin Rouge!_ He just knew it. The song still rang loud and clear in Kurt's head, Blaine's face was still fresh in his memory. He was still obviously in love with Blaine but after everything that happened could he get back together with him? He didn't know the answer to that yet.

"Kurt? You awake?" He sat up and saw Rachel's head peek through the curtain and he nodded. "What happened earlier, one minute we were casually watching Moulin Rouge, then you spaced out during your favourite part of the movie and then you just burst into tears, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Rachel, just like Santana said, that movie hits a nerve for me"

"I know, Come What May was Blaine and your wedding song, but I thought you were over Blaine? I thought you guys were fine with being just friends?"

"So did I!" he looked down. "I had a fantasy, I was on the roof and everything was decorated like in the Elephant Love Medley and then Come What May started playing and I looked up and it wasn't Adam I saw, it was Blaine. He was in a tux, looking so dapper and gorgeous and singing our wedding song and..." he trailed off.

"You still love him" Kurt nodded.

"But I don't know if I can trust him again"

"You'll just have to trust your heart." And with that she stood up and left.

Kurt sighed and pulled out his phone, scanning through his contacts until he landed on a number he hadn't called in a long time. He smiled and clicked call.

"_Kurt?"_

"Claire? Is that you?"

"_Obviously you called me remember?"_ she answered back sarcastically.

"Claire I need advice"

"_What is it?"_ He heard the teasing tone in her voice vanish and she became serious. _"Kurt?"_

"Remember how Blaine and I broke up?"

"_Yes, I do, why?"_

"I still love him."

"_Oh...tell me about it?"_

Kurt took a deep breath and began his tale from the phone call at Thanksgiving to just a few moments ago. Claire was his big cousin from his mother's side and she lived in Los Angeles. She was always Kurt's source of comfort and advice when things got too hard for him to handle on his own.

"And now I don't know what to do"

There was a silence and then she laughed_. "Oh Kurt, you really are silly sometimes. Ok listen to me. Blaine is obviously so sorry about what happened and you have obviously forgiven him right? Anyway you both are still madly in love with each other and can't live without one another. To me there is only one solution."_

"And that is?"

"_Call him and tell him you love him and tell him that next time you see each other, it'll be to get back together."_

"But..."

"_The trust will come with time, you'll have to work on it, work together, but Kurtie, the moment I saw you both together do you know what I said to your dad?"_

"What?"

"_I can't wait to be maid of honour at their wedding, because and I quote 'Burt, those boys are endgame"_

Kurt let out a sob. "Oh, Claire, thank you so much."

"_Not a problem little cousin, call and tell me how it goes alright?" _

"I will" and with that they hung up. Kurt flicked through his contacts till he saw Blaine's name. He pressed call and waited.

"_Kurt?" _

"I still love you Blaine, more than anything and I'm coming to Lima, and when we see each other, it's going to be our reunion because I can't imagine living another day without you being my boyfriend. I just can't Blaine." He stopped talking and waited.

"_Are you serious?"_

"Yes!" Kurt breathed.

"_I love you too Kurt, oh I love you so much, when are you coming?"_

"Tomorrow, I'll text you the times and you can pick me up?"

"_Deal"_

"I love you Blaine, see you tomorrow"

"_I love you too Kurt, see you tomorrow."_

* * *

_review? _


End file.
